pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
PODORG BB2 - PoV 8
Houseguests, welcome to this week's Power of Veto competition! The winner of this competition will be given the choice whether they want to remove a nominee from the block or not. ! ! Jack as HOH, you will be participating in this competition along with the people you nominated, Johnny and Dylan. You will be joined by the three randomly chosen Houseguests... ! ! Alice, Nadine, Lindsey!!! The six of you will be playing... Black Jack Everyone will begin with 30 chips. Whenever you are ready, you will message me, Lucky Skeleton, if you wish to play. Lucky Skeleton will add you to the Poker Room as soon as there is a spot available. There can only be up to 6 people playing at once. You will be playing Black Jack against me, the dealer! You have 24 hours to play Black Jack. Whoever have the most coins after 24 hours at the end of the day, will win''' this week''' Power of Veto! For those who don't know how to play Black Jack, I suggest you to contact one of the hosts for further explaination. Also please read this to review the rules for Black Jack! 1. You will then bet whatever amount you wish to bet before the Dealer deals the cards. 2. The Dealer will deal a card to all of the players clockwise facing up. Then deal another card to all of the players facing up except for the Dealer. The Dealer will have 1 card facing up and 1 card facing down. The players will have 2 cards facing up. 3. Then we will take turns clockwise. Once its your turn, you must decide whether to Hit, Stand, Split, or Double Down. 4. After everyone take their turns, the Dealer will then flip over the hidden card. If he have a total of 17 or more, he will stand. If he have a total of 16 or less, he will hit until he have more than 17. 5. Your goal is to reach 21 or as close as possible without going over. All numbers are that value, aka 2 = 2, 5 = 5, 10 = 10. Face cards such as Jacks, Queens, or Kings will be 10. Ace will be 1 or 11. At the end of everyone turns, if you have a Black Jack (Ace and anything with value of 10), you will receive your bet * 1.5. If your hands is greater than the Dealer's or if the Dealer went over 21 and you didn't, you will your bet * 1. If your hand is lower than the Dealer's, or if you busted and went over 21, you will lose your bet. If your hand is equal to the Dealer's, its a tie, and you will just get your bet back, but you won't win anything. Notice: Black Jack can still beats regular 21. Hit = Dealer deal you a card. Stand = End your turn. Split = If you have 2 cards that are the same, such as 2 and 2, 7 and 7, or Jack and Jack, you may decide to split your hand and have 2 differrent hands. Whatever you bet for your first hand, you will also bet the same amount for your second hand. Then the Dealer will deal both hands another card, and you will treat each hand as it is their own. Double Down = If your hands total = 9, 10, or 11, you may request to double down. You will bet twice as much as your original bet. Then the Dealer will deal just one card faced down until the end of the game. Your turn will end immediately. There will be no Insurance in this game. Any other questions or anything that I forgot to add, please contact the hosts. ''' '''Good Luck! Category:Big Brother Season 2